The present invention relates to methods and compositions for servicing well bores. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for servicing well bores with hardenable resin compositions.
Natural resources such as gas, oil, and water residing in a subterranean formation or zone are usually recovered by drilling a well bore into the subterranean formation while circulating a drilling fluid in the well bore. After terminating the circulation of the drilling fluid, a string of pipe (e.g., casing) is run in the well bore. The drilling fluid is then usually circulated downward through the interior of the pipe and upward through the annulus, which is located between the exterior of the pipe and the walls of the well bore. Next, primary cementing is typically performed whereby a cement slurry is placed in the annulus and permitted to set into a hard mass (i.e., sheath) to thereby attach the string of pipe to the walls of the well bore and seal the annulus. Subsequent secondary or remedial cementing operations may also be performed, for example, to repair primary-cementing problems and/or treat conditions within the well bore after the well bore has been constructed.
A variety of well bore servicing compositions, including non-cementatious sealants, such as polymer-, resin-, or latex-based sealants, have been used in these secondary or remedial cementing operations. These compositions may be circulated through the well bore to plug a void or crack in the conduit or cement sheath or an opening between the two. Occasionally, well bores may be shut-in, for example, when the produced fluids cannot be handled or sold economically due to low hydrocarbon demand. During this time, conditions within the well bore may change, resulting in the formation of voids or cracks in the conduit or cement sheath or between the two. However, because the well bore is shut-in, it may not be possible to circulate a well bore servicing composition through the well bore to repair these conditions. Without the ability to circulate such a composition through the well bore, it may be difficult to adequately repair these voids or cracks, if at all.